


Worse Things

by skyewatson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Swearing, jimmy and fiona cook, mandy is staying with the gallaghers, mickey gives ian money, terry gets out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the people to befriend Ian chose the best and the worst of the Milkovich kids. Fiona’s not sure when the hell that happened or when they chose him too. But they had and for their fucked up family and reputation, there could be worse things than her little brother befriending the two youngest Milkovich’s. Ian’s doing well at school, Lip graduated, Carl hasn’t killed anyone yet (that she knows of) and Debbie’s finally starting to develop the breasts she’s been wanting since the start of middle school. Ian and Mickey? There could be worse things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Things

It’s a Tuesday afternoon and Fiona is cooking dinner with Jimmy when Mickey Milkovich waltzes into her house like he owns the place. The thug walks straight into the lounge room and makes himself at home on the couch, dumping his feet in Ian’s lap. Jimmy gives her a look and she hits him with the ratty dishcloth she’s holding and puts a finger to her lips, cocking her head towards the pair sitting on the couch.

 

 

“What’s with the money? I know you don’t owe me anything.” Ian asks when Mickey throws a roll of bills at him.

 

“Mandy’s probably going to be around here for a while, she’s not going to think about paying her way so I figured I might as well give you the money to cover whatever she eats around this dump.”

 

“That’s almost considerate of you, Mickey.”

 

“Fuck off Gallagher,” Mickey snorts, throwing a couch pillow at the redhead, “Terry just got out of prison and we both know she can’t be around for at least a week.”

 

“She know?”

 

“Yeah Iggy told her last week. I’d say give it a few weeks until he stops drinking to the point of black out but the fucker will probably break parole by then and be back in prison.”

 

“We can hope. You gonna be okay there with him around?”

 

“I’m not like Mandy, he tries to mess with me and I’ll put him six feet under. I’m fucking sick of his shit.”

 

“You know you can stay right?”

 

Mickey shakes his head and stands up. “One Milkovich is enough for your sister to handle. You know where I’ll be if the cops come round looking for me because Terry’s been stabbed.”

 

“See you after work?” Ian asks.

 

“I’ll be pissing on first base.”

 

 

Fiona watches her little brother grin at the thug who just punches him in the arm and walks out of the house. It had almost sounded like a private joke, a little agreement between the pair. She’ll never understand Ian’s weird friendship with Mickey Milkovich but then again she’ll never understand his relationship with Mandy either.

 

Out of all the people to befriend Ian chose the best and the worst of the Milkovich kids. Fiona’s not sure when the hell that happened or when they chose him too. But they had and for their fucked up family and reputation, there could be worse things than her little brother befriending the two youngest Milkovich’s. Ian’s doing well at school, Lip graduated, Carl hasn’t killed anyone yet (that she knows of) and Debbie’s finally starting to develop the breasts she’s been wanting since the start of middle school. Ian and Mickey? There could be worse things.


End file.
